


Kuroko no Basuke Unrelated Stories

by haikemi



Series: The Unrelated Collection [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A series of completely unrelated small stories, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Some are omegaverse AU, omegaverse AU, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikemi/pseuds/haikemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(These are actually small oneshots I have written in my KnB scenario blog, but the other stuff was too short to post here. However, if you want to check them out, you're more than welcome to.) All stories are written in you pronouns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> Reader will be referred to as _____.
> 
> Warning: contains character death.

The first thing you noticed was your pounding head.

The second was that _everything_ hurt. You frowned, feeling coldness seep into your very bones.

Gingerly opening your eyes, you saw a dark grey ceiling above you. The air felt heavy and humid, and the concrete felt cold under your sweaty touch. It took you a while, but eventually you noticed that you were laying down, and that you had no idea where this place was. There were no lights and windows, and you had no way of knowing how long you had been unconscious for.

Groaning a little, you tried to bring a hand to your head, but was surprised to find another one already there. Suddenly wide awake, you quickly sit up and looked behind you, only to see a mop of red hair you were more than familiar with.

Relieved tears sprung to your eyes, and you wasted no time in wrapping your aching arms around your dear boyfriend.

“Sei!” Your voice was hoarse and weak, and you were forced to cough to relieve the sudden itchiness of your throat. Soon enough, his arms slowly wrapped around you, settling themselves in a loose hold.

“_____.” You buried your face in Akashi’s shoulder and took a deep breath. God, how much time had passed since you’d last seen him? One would think that kidnapping the Akashi heir and keeping him locked up for a week was virtually impossible, but the situation you found yourself in begged to differ.

He smelled of sweat and sickness. Placing your forehead on his, you realized that he was absolutely burning up.

“Sei.” You said worriedly, cupping his cheek with one hand. He leaned into your touch, and opened his tired eyes for the first time since you woke up.

Your eyes, now adjusted to the lack of light, could clearly make out the deep bags beneath his eyes, and the way he looked too pale even in the dark. He blinked lazily, as if it was all he could do to just stay with his eyes open.

“I’ll be fine, ___. A cold is nothing to be that worried about.” His voice was weak and raspy, and you finally noticed just how deep his breath was. You frowned and shook your head, taking off your thin sweater and draping it over his form.

“Seijurou, please. We’re in a cell with absolutely no way out and you’ve got a fever. Who knows how long you’ve been sick for?”

The teenager chuckled weakly, then, and closed his eyes. Leaning his head back, he chuckled once more, though there was no humor in this one.

“You need to stop worrying so much about me, and start worrying about yourself.” You looked confusedly at him, wanting to ask what he was talking about, but held back. Tired as he must’ve been, you did your best to wait patiently until he decided to speak again.

Minutes later, you heard his voice again, though it was significantly heavy with tension.

“The one that threw us here… I’m afraid I do not know him. He’s not after money, or my father would have paid their named price already.”

He opened his eyes again, and his mismatched gaze fell on you for a moment before focusing on a point behind your head.

“This person is not after money, or any material thing.”

“I don’t get it, Sei. If they don’t want money, what are they after, then?”

Akashi’s heavy gaze fell on you once again, and this time they stayed glued to your orbs.

“Our lives.”

You gasped quietly, but the sound still echoed through the empty room.

“Sei…?” He sighed deeply, and in that moment he looked nothing like the Seijurou you were used to. He looked weak, unsure of himself, but what scared you the most - 

was that he looked resigned to it.

“There is only one way for us to get out of here, ___.

One of us must die in order for the other to get out alive and unharmed.”

* * *

The food was always the same, but it arrived at different times, so you had no way of keeping track of time.

Since you got there, a total of four meals had been sent to you both, and it always consisted of the same thing: a loaf of bread and half a cup of water. At first, you shared your meal equally with your boyfriend, giving him exactly half the bread and helping him drink his half of the water.

However, as the days dragged on, you saw Seijurou only get worse. His breath came out in wheezy gasps, and his fever had gone up. He shook horribly all the time, and the only thing you could do was hug him tight to try and warm him up some.

Since your first day there, he very rarely woke up, and barely had the energy to talk. You constantly had to remind him to chew properly the bits of bread you fed him, and you were starting to panic.

Suddenly, your stomach growled lowly, and you frowned. Despite your hunger and thirst, you kept your arms firmly around the sleeping basketball player, humming a broken lullaby whenever he seemed to have a nightmare.

* * *

On the 7th day, only half a loaf of bread came, but the amount of water was kept the same. 

It had already felt like an eternity since you had a decent meal and a warm bed. Things you took for granted before would make you cry if you had the chance to enjoy them once again.

Your bony fingers shakily grasped the food you were given, and you wanted nothing more than just swallow it all. Trying to gulp down the lump in your throat, you looked behind your back. Sitting in the exact same position as he had been initially, Akashi continued in the same state as before. He didn’t get better, but at least he didn’t get worse, and you were grateful enough for that.

You felt tears gathering at the corner of your eyes, but you blinked rapidly to shake them off. Now was not the time to be weak.

You crawled back to his side, and brushed a hand through his red locks. Your gaze softened at the same time your resolve strenghtened.

No. Now was not the time to be weak.

To you, what had to be done was as clear as day.

* * *

On the 14th day, Akashi woke up with a start. The heavy, metal door to their cell had suddenly been thrown open, and it took him a moment to realize just what that meant.

His golden and red eyes quickly saw you lying next to where he was seated. Immediately he sprung to his feet, dread pooling in his gut. Your sweater lay forgotten in the ground as he carefully gathered your thin, _thin_ body in his arms.

Akashi’s breath was fast and uneven as he gently caressed your cheek with his thumb. You were just as warm as he remembered you, and your peaceful expression made something snap inside of him.

A choked sob made its way from his chest, and he pressed you tightly to him. Gripping your waist, he buried his head on your bony shoulder and _screamed_.

The sudden effort scratched his throat, but at the moment he welcomed the physical pain with open arms. His voice broke multiple times, but he paid no mind to either of that. At the corner of his mind, he registered the sound of multiple footsteps and muffled shouting, but none of that mattered because - 

You had given up on yourself _for him._

Time and time again had he told you to stop worrying over him and worry about yourself. He knew how to take care of himself; he’d said.

_He’d take care of you, he’d said._

Suddenly, the whole room was enveloped in artificial blinding light, and multiple police officers stood frozen at the entrance of their cell.

Akashi absolutely refused to let anyone near you, and screamed like a madman every time someone tried. His only response to the soothing words were to grip your lifeless form tighter. Tears blurred his vision annoyingly, and yet he emitted a feral growl every time someone made a move to take you away from him.

He does not know how it happened, but all of a sudden the darkness enveloped him, and he could only hope that it’d embrace you as well.

* * *

He reflects a lot on that day.

Akashi Seijurou, CEO of the Akashi Corp., is a fearless and ruthless man known by all in the world. He’s known for having absolutely no mercy on those who displease him, and his subordinates both fear and respect him - though there’s much more of the former than the latter.

He is but a shadow of who he once was.

Former friends and teammates have long learned to not bother him unnecessarily, though a few more persistent ones refuse to leave him alone.

Akashi Seijurou is a stoic man who does not know fear. He strikes and rules as he pleases, and no human being is brave enough to defy him.

Akashi Seijurou is broken, but hides the broken pieces of his former self behind a ruthless persona.

Akashi Seijurou is broken, and only allows himself to feel so when he find himself in complete solitude.

Whenever that happens, he screams, just as he screamed back then.


	2. Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is different from my usual writing style and a lot more abstract and metaphoric than normal, but I still hope you enjoy it.

One of the feelings he loves the most in the world is the one he gets when he sees himself in front of a challenge.

There are very few things other than that that get his blood pumping loudly in his ears, that make his muscles tense and relax repeatedly, that makes his eyes glow and his lips to curve in a _delicious_ grin.

Basketball has given him that, and this is why he loves it so much.

At a time of his life when the novelty of middle school had long passed and everything he did was guaranteed to be successful, basketball was like a breath of fresh air for his smoke-filled lungs. Regardless of how much he changed in Teikou because of that, the sport has a meaning so profound to him that many wouldn’t understand why he doesn’t think of it as ‘just a club’.

Kise Ryouta loves challenges.

He likes to push himself to the limit and feel that exhilarating rush of emotions whenever he triumphs over particularly difficult situations. It makes him feel as if he’s flying, but at the same time keeps him firmly on the ground, focused on what’s in front of him and is _just_ _waiting_ for him to go and get it.

Kise Ryouta loves challenges.

And then came you came in.

If basketball was like a breath of fresh air, then you were the slight breeze before the storm.

* * *

In his defense, he _did_ try not to cringe when you and he were made partners for a project. Nevertheless, he came up to you with his most commonly used smile, and for the sake of your heart, tried to sound cheerful when he said ‘Take care of me!’

Nothing could’ve ever surprised him more than the disarming and gentle smile you sent him. In that moment, it was as if you knew just what his personality was like; as if you knew just how to deal with it.

Never once did you get too close or talked too sweetly to him. Never once did you complain when he suddenly had to cancel a study session because of his personal appointments. You always had that calm smile you first showed him, and the thing that amazed him the most was the air of selflessness and _sunshine_ that seemed to emanate out of you every time you met.

In his naivety, he first classified you as a never-changing refreshing breeze in the middle of the hot and humid summer air.

One day, though, he casually thought that he quite liked your smile.

He thought it with the same casualness as one would think ‘ah, today’s weather is nice’, and it _terrified_ him.

Instead of letting him slip through your fingers, though, you did one of the most spectacular thing’s he’s ever seen;

You showed him _sunshine_.

Your words were calm and firm, and your grin was light and warm. You spoke of victory and righteousness and safety, but also of defeat and loss and unfairness. You spoke of sunshine and showed him life through another pair of eyes.

You showed him greatness and justice and suddenly he was falling.

He was no Alice, and this was no Wonderland, but he never saw the thick roots of your flowery fields tripping him out of nowhere and making him fall into a hole so deep he could only wish upon the light that guided him that _for all that is good please make him land safely._

And land safely he did.

Once he had his feet planted on firm ground once again, you showed him even more wonderful and amazing things he had only hoped of seeing in his wildest dreams.

You showed him the sun and the stars and the moon; you showed him the spring in the winter and the beach inside the mountains.

You showed him how to fix the broken and how to nurture the weak.

You showed him _happiness and love_ , and _what walking in the clouds felt like_.

Every time you squeezed his hand and smiled at him he had to mentally remind himself to breathe.

Every time you kissed him with those sweet, _sweet_ lips, he felt the urge to take you by the hand and lead you to a place where there was no one but you two.

Like a drug to an addict, you were at the same time his anchor and his sails. Relatedly, he was absolutely certain there was no way he could ever get enough of you. There always was a lingering touch, a nibble on the neck, an extra peck on the lips; you were his drug, and he had no intention of going to rehab.

No, Kise Ryouta had much grander ideas.

He wanted to show you everything you’d showed him.

He wanted to show you the flowers and the stars and the planets; the gold and the diamonds but also the berries and the nuts. He wanted to show you all the colors and present to you all the sounds; he wanted to-

Well, you two had all the time in the world.

 


	3. Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just pure fluff. I don't even have an excuse for this.
> 
> (Also, a heads up: Kasamatsu is my absolute KnB bae, so expect a lot of him.)

You seem to think he’s comparable to a superhero.

He wants to laugh at the idea, only because the notion seems so foreign and odd to his ears.

Superheroes are almost ethereal creatures; gifted with amazing powers that give them the ability to do great and amazing things, superheroes are admired and loved for their selflessness and will to pull through any difficulty they might have.

They are unyielding and unwavering.

Kasamatsu Yukio is not a superhero.

* * *

You are completely sure Kasamatsu Yukio is the closest thing to a superhero the Earth will ever have.

He blushes and scoffs and denies every time you bring it up, and you are not sure if that’s humbleness or stubbornness.

He denies it with every fiber of his being because (for some reason or another known only to him) he refuses to see the similarity between both worlds.

Both Kasamatsu Yukio and superheroes are selfless beings, willing to put the well-being of other people before theirs anytime. They are strong, but their strength is not omnipresent. It oscillates, almost like a high frequency wave, though their up moments are considerably more numerous than their down moments. They are intelligent and hard-working, flexible and logical-

Admired and loved.

Kasamatsu Yukio is not a superhero, but you’ll make sure you show him he’s the closest thing to one.

* * *

It happens when you two are cuddling in bed. You are facing each other with your legs intertwined, his hands on your waist and yours on his chest.

There is nothing sexual about this moment.

There are only two individuals in love, who think of stars and rainbows every time they kiss each other. They are in love, and it’s the close intimacy without making it sexual that makes their heart strings play entire symphonies; it’s because their love for each other is so deep that it conveys itself through the smallest things.

“Yukio?” You break the comfortable silence, and his sleepy self mumbles out a response; he’s already this close to Morpheus’ arms, but he’d always fight those five minutes of extra sleep because of you.

“I just… really love you.” That sends an electric jolt through his spine, and suddenly he’s wide awake. He blinks back the few traces of drowsiness left, and looks at you with a confused, but soft expression. Had you said that any other way, he would have blushed and stuttered in his answer.

But there was gentleness in the air; the words were whispered as if a tightly locked secret were suddenly being thrown out in the open, but your tone was soft and melodic – pure music to his ears. He sighs deeply, contently, and pulls you tighter against him. His breath brushes over your face, and you internally smile at how comfortable he looks at your proximity.

“I really love you too.” This is lowly said; a deep rumble that seems to come directly from his heart straight to you. He pauses for a moment, and continues. “What brought this on?”

You lick your lips, suddenly feeling dry.

Most people didn’t have problems with a partner that was too humble for their own good.

“…I’m going to tell you something.” His face hastily starts to take an alarmed look, and he’s already trying to sit up before you even finish speaking, but you quickly assure him. “No, it’s nothing bad, I promise. I just want you to listen to everything I have to say, okay?” He nods after a moment, still unsure, but allows you to gather your thoughts before you open your mouth again.

“…I’ve always admired you. How you always looked like you had the will and patience to find a solution to everything, and how you just had this way of making people trust you. How you always had that ‘don’t worry, I got it’ kind of aura, and how you were so reliable and responsible.”

He’s already blushing all the way to his ears at this point. He never knew how to take compliments well, but suddenly hearing you say all of this as if it was the absolute truth of the world nearly sent his brain into overdrive. It both sent him flying to cloud nine and kept his feet glued to the ground.

“But I knew that even you had your moments of weakness; how even you crumbled to pressure and defeat at some point. Yet, you stood up and brushed yourself off. You made that defeat, that loss a strength. You turned that into your will to make yourself good enough.”

You pause. Smile at him and his blushing, almost pouting expression, and rests your forehead against his for a moment.

“A superhero doesn’t have to be invincible, Yukio. What makes them different from other people is their ability to turn what cripples them into their will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up: Kasamatsu is my absolute KnB bae, so expect a lot of our favourite angry captain.


	4. Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU; omega!Kise and alpha!Reader.

He doesn’t resent being an omega, really.

There was a time when he did, though. When he was younger and inexperienced, he berated himself greatly for not being an alpha. When he was younger, Kise Ryouta thought that being an alpha was all he had to do to have the whole world in the palm of his hands.

Alphas are on the top of the hierarchy, so they’re obviously respected and admired while also being feared. They’re imponent and practically exhale confidence in themselves. They’re strong and powerful and graceful and beautiful and goddamnit he was all of those things too why the fuck wasn’t he an alpha-

Reality came crashing down on him when his mate found him. Instead of hurting, though, it was bliss.

He couldn’t ask for better treatment from his alpha even if he tried, honestly. They were constantly reminding him of how utterly gorgeous he was and how they adored him so so much which ultimately led to-

Well, he muses, his alpha is certainly everything he could ask for. Even though they’re an alpha, they give freedom to hang out with whoever he wants to (although he has learnt to chose his company well; he knows very well what his alpha is like when they’re angry and he honestly wouldn’t wish that upon anyone). Their smile turns his brain into mush, and their smirk makes him come completely undone before them.

Kise knows he isn’t quite supposed to feel this way, but his possessiveness of his mate is comparable to that of an alpha’s. Maybe something in his body isn’t functioning properly, or maybe his wishful thinking from so long ago actually took him somewhere.

It doesn’t matter how it is so. Only that it is so.

_His_ alpha is _his and his alone_ , and he refuses to let other omegas think they can just waltz in and rub themselves all over _his_ alpha.

The blonde’s eyes glow gold, and his lips form a thin, straight line. His long legs take him to his mate’s side in no time at all, and immediately all the other omegas flinch at the dangerous aura he brings along.

“Don’t give yourselves too much credit. ____ doesn’t have time nor patience for weaklings like you.”

They didn’t need to be told twice; the few omegas surrounding them scrambled back and pushed each other aside, each trying to get as far away from the terrifying atmosphere surrounding Kise.

As if it were magic, the tense mood disappeared as soon as his alpha puts an arm around his waist and pulls him flush against them, chuckling against his neck. He turns into another person as he sighs, wrapping both his arms loosely around their neck.

They grin at him, and he feels like he could faint then and there.

“Well, well, well. Who knew my sweet, puppy Ryouta could be like that?” They lick his neck slowly, and a whimper escapes his throat.

“_-____cchi…”

“Shush, love. You deserve my thanks for that little show, Ryouta. And you can be _certain_ I will be _very throughout_ with that.”

The single look they give him is enough to almost make him wish he’d had to swat other omegas away more often.


	5. Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU; alpha!Akashi and omega!Reader.

It was a very well known fact within Rakuzan (and all its surroundings) that the captain of the basketball team was one of the strongests and most intelligent alphas in the school’s whole history.

His physical built perhaps wasn’t as intimidating as Nebuya’s, or as attention-commanding as Reo’s, but everyone knew that the red head was one of the most dangerous alphas in Rakuzan. Theorically, omegas would flock to him like bees to honey.

He had it all, honestly. Even though he wasn’t the tallest, he was still taller than a lot of Japanese. His striking red hair clearly made him stand out from the crowd, and his mismatched eyes were often depicted as oniric things. His pale skin, not different from that of a royal’s, glistened - and _sparkled_ , some people swore - with the thin sheet of sweat from basketball practice. The muscle he had built up from his basketball years were firm and clearly showed that should things get physical, his opponent _would not_ leave unscathed.

Yes, he had everything to be a very, _very_ desirable alpha.

Yet, he wasn’t.

Akashi Seijurou had gained quite a reputation within his first year at Rakuzan, you see. Rumors already fly faster than any other animal possibly could, and his feats at Teiko were nothing to sneeze at. However, when he arrived at high school and was made captain, people knew there was much more to him than met the eye.

When he was seen giving orders to the three Uncrowned Generals and having them obey them without complaint was enough to send people in a frenzy.

Ridiculous lies about the teenager were made, some not so far fetched, but every single one of them still far from the truth. Quickly, the name Emperor was given to him, and only unknown omegas approached him. Those at Rakuzan, and even more, those that came from Teiko knew better than to just waltz in front of him and bat their eyelashes at him.

No, it didn’t work like that.

Akashi Seijurou never lost. As such, he was always right. He was the Emperor, and only a worthy omega would be able to call themselves _his_. He was untameable, absolute and unaproachable.

Then your eyes met for the first time, and the wind whispered promises of a storm.

* * *

Your meeting wasn’t anything particularly amazing. In fact, it was rather boring, if you were completely honest with yourself.

Rakuzan had an extensive library with thousands of titles, but to your complete bewilderment it was mostly unused. Only a few people were seen roaming the corridors and studying quietly on the tables, and you could only assume that flaunting your assets - for omegas - and hunting - for alphas - was much more fun than being confined in a library studying.

You felt like huffing in amusement.

Quickly locating the book you needed to complete an assignment, you frown minutely when you see it’s just out of your reach. Glancing around, you’re crestfallen to see that there’s no one around who can help you.

Exhaling quietly, you try to stand on the very tip of your toes, but your fingers only brush on the book’s hard cover. You sigh, and are about to turn around to ask for help when an arm - a _very_ nice arm, might you add - blocks your vision and swiftly grabs the very book you are struggling with.

Following the arm, you quickly come face to face with who you are positive is one of the best looking people you’ve ever had the pleasure to see. His mismatched eyes seem to stare into your very soul, and for a very brief moment, you’re left speechless.

He isn’t even doing anything to make you act like that; you mentally kick yourself. However, it’s obvious he’s an alpha; his posture screams self-confidence, and his smell is strong and heavy and delicious, and it seems to engulf your very being.

Only extremely powerful alphas smell like this, and a shiver runs down your spine. All you want to do is melt in his arms and bury your face in his neck, turning into mush whenever he whispers in your ears.

Nevertheless, you smile. Hoping the blush on your face isn’t _too_ obvious, you push your hair behind your ear - only for the offending strands to fall over your face again seconds later - and try to smile as gracefully as possible, accepting the book.

“Thank you.” You say clearly, quietly, and your smile widens just a fraction. For a moment, all is silent, and you worry he might not have heard you.

* * *

Akashi had never been speechless in his whole life.

Even before he’d been presented as an alpha, he made sure to assert his position and opinions every time it was necessary, and very rarely people disagreed with him.

His thoughts were absolute. His plans were flawless and incredibly well-thought, and he was positive nothing could surprise him to the point of blocking his vocal chords.

Then, he saw your eyes. He saw your incredibly soft-looking hair, and the blush darkening your cheeks. He saw your smile - and he knew, then, that whoever you were, you _had_ to be _his_.

* * *

You’re about to excuse yourself, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his silence, when suddenly his eyes seem to _glow_. He smiles briefly, eyes half-lidded, and slowly raises his right arm to caress your cheek with his thumb ever so gently.

“My pleasure.”

He returns his arm to the side, offering you his left one to hold on to.

“Would you mind accompanying me to lunch, _____?”

His words are like silk, and his voice sends another shiver through you. Were they spoken by anyone else, you would have laughed and asked what century did they thought they lived in.

But coming from him? God, you wanted to drown in his voice and beg him to never stop whispering sweet nothings to you.

You smile, feeling your face get warmer by the second, and gingerly place your hand in the crook of his elbow.

“Not at all.” You accidentally squeeze his blazer when he smiles at you, and you quickly avert your eyes in embarassment. Luckily, too, because his smile turns from ‘polite interest’ to 'predatory’ quicker than you would’ve been able to keep up with.

It’s only when you’re home at the end of the day, still high from all the attention your alpha - oh, _your alpha_ \- had given you that a thought makes you wonder.

_'How did he know my name?’_


	6. Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. I was playing around with writing styles and Kise just so happens to be my guinea pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after Kise’s joined Kaijo.

Being at the top was boring and lonely, he knew that very well. It was similar to being at the very top of a mountain; once you get there, all you can see are tiny figures obscured by white, fluffy clouds and your brain can’t quite remember why you’d wanted so much to be there.

.

**He was suffocating, and it brought painful tears to his eyes.**

* * *

After a while, it gets easier to breathe. He got used to the lack of oxygen, and the emptyness of being alone. It’s the denial phase; his demons and ghosts are likely to break him any time now.

.

**He’s no longer suffocating, but he’d prefer than over the acute pain in his chest.**

* * *

A slimer of hope takes shape. The clouds go away only to be replace by the sun. And oh, how bright it is! It shines constantly and it warms his very bones and he feels as if he could fly.

.

**Rainbow-colored fairies surround him, and they slowly teach him how to fly. He gets the hang of it in no time.**

* * *

His fall is so slow and steady he doesn’t even realize he’s no longer on the top of the clouds. All he can see is the fairies slowly going their own way, and the emptyness that used to haunt him whispers promises of it’s revenge.

.

**When he does realize he’s falling, it’s already too late to stop it.**

* * *

He falls. Hard, alone, and with nothing to cushion his fall. His demons are slowly regaining their power, but this time there are no fairies to chase them away. He’s alone again.

.

**A part of his life ends like that, and he’s too empty to feel anything other than sick.**

* * *

It’s like someone’s dropped a bucket of ice cold water on him. His feet are firmly glued to the ground, and the fairies are a distant, bittersweet memory. On firm ground, there’s no such thing as fairies.

.

**There are only humans, and he realizes - maybe a second too late - that he, too, as a human all along.**

* * *

The humans don’t whisper sweet nothings into his ear. They don’t pat his head, and they don’t compliment the beautiful color of his broken wings. The humans are tireless and too hard-working and he sometimes tires just from watching them.

.

**He’s not used to this, and he wonders if he’ll ever adapt.**

* * *

When he first runs alongside them, feeling the wind caressing his face and his muscles heeding obediently to his commands, he laughs. 

.

**_He laughs, and finds it extremely amusing that his past self ever thought that flying was all there was to life._ **


	7. Okamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU; alpha!Okamura and omega!Reader.

Even in this world ruled by people’s heightened senses and their instincts, there were still some who were smarter than others.

It didn’t matter if they were alphas, omegas or even betas; some of them knew just what kind of world they lived in, which made it extremely easy for manipulating the unsuspecting ones.

Surprinsingly, a good amount of the fights between alphas were instigated by another alphas; sometimes even by omegas. That was just the way some lucky ones were born: calculating, with a high level of self-control and an award-winner poker face. 

Okamura liked to think he was at least a little bit smarter than your average alpha. He was tall and intimidating, but he knew which fights to pick. He knew, most of the time, the right thing to say at the right time, and he prided himself in that.

His self-control suffered a bit when he found his mate, his sweet ______. Well, there was no way things could’ve gone differently. His mate was the cutest, most adorable and intelligent sexy little thing he’d ever come across. There was just no way to keep his self-control at 100% around them, he often reasoned with himself.

Even so, the tall teenager was indeed smarter than average, and his self-control was still one of the bests.

That didn’t mean he’d just let a bunch of good-for-nothings walk all over him, though.

Those types of alphas were really rare to find; they walked in groups of 2 to 4 people, and always followed a leader. The leader, usually an asshole, controlled the whole group’s actions and behavior, and he wondered that if maybe this was survival instinct telling you to obey the strongest one?

At first, they started with half-assed taunts, and he paid them no mind. Apparently, that had pissed them off, because then they started to hit right where it hurt.

“So you think that hot piece of ass is with you because they want to? Hah! It’s one of the funniest jokes I’ve ever heard!”

“Right! Right! They’d never want to be with a gorila like you on their own free will!”

“It’s pathetic, really. Did you honestly think they liked _you_?”

It was like rubbing salt on fresh wounds, and it hurt. His big hands were tightly curled into fists, and he was already shaking from anger. On his usually calm and smiley face, an ugly scowl shadowed his features, only adding to the tense atmosphere and the low growl he wanted to let loose.

He knew that maybe he wasn’t the most attractive alpha out there, realistically speaking. His facial features were rough and sharp at the same time, and his tall built coupled with his muscles made him look scary to many. On top of that, he was the captain of Yosen’s basketball team, so people knew there was more to him than his dorky smiles. He knew he wasn’t the smartest, or most handsome, but when he met his mate, hope begun to blossom in his chest.

Maybe they’d be different?

Maybe they’d see him for who he truly was, and accept it all. Maybe they’d come to like him just as much as he liked them. That maybe they’d want to mate with him, and maybe even start a family of their own?

He’d hoped for all of that, and for a while, he ignored his demons and basked in all the attention his mate gave him. Kenichi let himself be led around the nose (quite literally, sometimes) by their sweet scent that just drove him insane; by their loving smile, and the brightness in their eyes. By their kind personality and their adorable pout.

For a while, it worked. And his demons all but vanished.

But listening to all of this, here and now, brought them back all at once. 

He wished he could fight. He wished he could pummel them to the ground until he broke their skull in half. He wanted to yell in their face that yes, ____ wanted to be with him!

But he couldn’t.

His jaw was set firmly, and he couldn’t quite bring himself to open his mouth to defend himself, because he knew that there was a chance they might be telling the truth.

And if that was the case, God-

He’d break.

He’d break in a million little pieces, and no one would ever be able to put him back-

“Murachi, are you there- hey, what’s going on here?”

It was like the fog was lifted, but just barely. His mate’s voice, so sweet sounding one second, went to firm and angry in the next and all the four alphas could do little more than stand and gape at the small omega that was currently assessing the situation with hard eyes.

They tsked, and the tension in the air increased ten fold. They stood protectively in front of their alpha, and if the air weren’t so thick with tension, the situation would be comical. Their body language practically screamed at the three offending alphas just how angry they were. Their scent, usually sweet, was now sour. The group involuntarily flinched; upsetting omegas too much was just something that everyone knew not to do.

Even if alphas were on top of the hierarchy, they still were greatly affected by omegas. Besides, omegas were biologically much more sociable than alphas, so when an omega told their fellows to be wary of a certain group of individuals, it’s very possible that this group will have immense problems in finding a mate.

Not to mention omegas could be extremely fierce, as well.

“Just who do you think you are?” Their first words cut the air like a knife, their words dripping with poison.

“Kenichi is so, so much more worth than any of you could ever be. In fact, don’t even try to hope to be as great as him; you’ll only meet with failure. In your jealous blindness, you fail to see that while you’re talking nonsense about him, you’re only putting yourselves lower and lower.”

They stuck their nose in the air, and crossed their arms.

“You’re worse than garbage. No omega would ever want to mate with you, and I’ll make sure to open their eyes if they start having ideas.”

With that, they promptly turned around, grabbed their stupefied alpha’s hand and led him away from the scene. Turning a corner, they immediately let go of his hand, and turned their teary eyes to him.

“Murachi! How could you let them say those things about you? You know that’s not true, right?”

Still speechless, Okamura could only watch as his precious ______ stood on their tiptoes, automatically leaning down so they wouldn’t strain themselves. He melted a little at the smile they sent him, and closed his eyes at their soft touch on his cheeks.

“I love you, Kenichi. Only you. So don’t let other people say otherwise anymore, okay?”

Okamura grinned brightly, eyes shining with unshed tears. As he hugged them tight to him and lifted them off the ground, he couldn’t help but wonder just what kind of person he’d been in his past life to receive such an amazing and glorious miracle right in his hands.

 


	8. Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff. Blind reader.

Despite having done this so many times, Kasamatsu still can’t help but feel his face getting warmer every time he feels his partner’s cold fingers gently brush over his skin.

They take their sweet time, slowly and carefully tracing every line of his face. They’ve done this multiple times, but the way they hold his face so very tenderly in their smaller hands makes his chest swell and hurt and he wants to scream and cry because it’s not fair.

“Yukio?” Their worried whisper breaks the comfortable silence, and he immediately opens his steely blue eyes. They focus on his partner, still with their hands caressing his face and drawing small circles with their thumbs on his cheeks.

He almost forgets what he was even angry about.

“You’re frowning. What’s wrong?” Their warm breath caresses his face, and he sighs deeply. He closes his eyes once again, and wills the muscles on his face to relax. It’s his turn to put his larger hands on theirs and draw small circles on them.

“ ‘s nothing. I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

“…you.”

Yukio doesn’t even need to open his eyes to see the heart-felt smile they’re sending him, but he does anyway. Like it always does when it comes to them, his heart skips several beats, and he feels the blush on his face getting to his ears. They exhale quietly, and their smile lessens a fraction.

“You were thinking about _that_ again, weren’t you?”

The black haired teen snorts and pulls them closer to him, burying his face in their neck and breathing in deeply. Their ability to read him so well was almost ridiculous. He wouldn’t doubt it if they knew him better than his own mother.

“…yeah.”

They sigh and pull away just enough to bump their foreheads together.

“It’s okay, you know. Most of the time, I don’t mind it. It’s always been like this, so it’s been easier to learn and adapt.”

Kasamatsu looks down and doesn’t reply. They don’t talk about this much, but his partner knows how much it bothers him.

“Yukio?”

“It’s just-”

He starts to say, but doesn’t continue. He can’t quite find the right words to say what he wants, and it frustrates him to no end.

“It’s okay. I’m listening.”

Ah, there it was. Somehow, his partner always seemed to calm him down whenever he seemed to be getting a little too riled up. Their soothing and honey-coated voice was more than enough to get his feet on the ground again, even though it could also take him over the clouds just as easily.

“It’s not fair.” This time, his words are quieter - but no less passionate. His partner notices this, and makes sure to listen attentively. “You- you deserve better. You deserve the w-world. And I- I’m afraid I’m not enough.”

He forces himself to look carefully at their expression, not surprised to see a frown on their normally smiley face.

“Why would you ever think you’re not enough?”

“…because I’m not as handsome as Kise, and you can’t know that. I’m not the smartest or the most talented-”

“Okay, stop right there.” Their words are gentle, yet firm. He immediately stops talking, and he feels his chest tightening for some reason.

“You’re beautiful to me, okay? I love to hold your hands, because they’re rough and calloused and it’s a sign of hours of hard work. I love how you always shave your beard when it starts growing up because I once said that it tickled. I love you you always kiss my forehead when you think I’m asleep. I love to trace your face and feel your face getting warmer, and I love kissing you and feeling you smile against my lips.”

He forces the knot in his throat down, and hugs them tighter in his arms. His blush’s already all the way down to his neck, but he’s so incredibly happy and over the moon that he doesn’t even care.

“I love you, Yukio. Just the way you are.”


	9. Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick reader. Idek what I was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a ridiculous amount of Kise stuff I've written.

No one likes being sick, and this is a fact accepted world-wide.

Many people like the consequences of it, such as having a decent excuse to not go to school or work and being able to stay at home resting, but no one likes feeling weak or feverish.

Being sick is highly debilitating, and it clearly sets limits on everyday things; mundane things, like washing the dishes or even getting up to get a glass of water, are extremely energy-consuming and make you think twice before leaving the safety of your bed.

Kise Ryouta understood all of that, which is why he took it upon himself to take care of you as soon you mentioned to him you were sick.

“_____cchi!” Already bringing a hurricane with him as soon as he stepped into your house, somehow you weren’t even surprised to see so much stuff in his arms: cans of soup, water bottles, movies, blankets, magazines, all kinds of medicine, flowers- were those socks?

Shaking your head, you padded your way over to him, holding the covers tight to your shivering body and sniffing. Okay, so maybe you were happy your boyfriend was willing to spoil you.

Maybe. Just a little.

Faster than you could process, he had you in his arms, holding you close and babbbling on and on about how you shouldn’t leave you bed and how he was going to take care of you. The blonde easily lifted you off the ground and made a beeline for your bedroom, sneaking a kiss to your forehead and mumbling to himself.

“There you go, _____cchi.” He tucked you in bed, making sure that you were warm and comfortable. After a few moments of fussing, a soft look suddenly took over his face. With the utmost care in the world, he brushed your hair out of your forehead, gently caressing your burning face with his thumb.

“Ryouta?” Your mumble followed by a dry cough made him frown slightly as he took your hand in his.

“I’m just worried about you, ____cchi.” Despite feeling utterly miserable, you smiled at your boyfriend, unknowingly making it skip a beat.

“I’ll be okay.” His frown deepened. Clear distress lines marred his impeccable face, and you immediately thought the look didn’t fit him at all. 

Maybe it was the fever that was making you delirious. Maybe it was the medicine. Or maybe it was just the incontrolable urge to comfort your boyfriend and set his mind at ease.

Regardless, on a rare selfish urge, you opened your arms wide, as if inviting him for a hug, and put on your best pout.

The effects were immediate.

In a split second, his face broke, and a mix of a loving/broken look was evident on his face. His bottom lip involuntarily trembled, and his long arms actually shook; his body’s natural response to such an inviting sight.

“Cuddle with me?” Adding a sniffle to the end of the phrase for more effect, the basketball player wasted no time at all in complying to your wishes. He laid his body down next to yours, and carefully wrapped his arms around your waist, instantly making you feel ten times safer.

Kise lifted his right hand to softly brush you hair right after tucking your head in the crook of his neck. Unabashedly, - later, you would blame it all on the fever - you took a deep breath, letting the smell of his cologne and grass after rain completely overwhelm you.

The last thing you heard was his deep, soothing voice in your ear before letting yourself fall into a sweet and dreamless sleep.

“Sleep, ____cchi. I’m not going anywhere.”


	10. Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU; alpha!Aomine and omega!Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains mild violence and cursing.

He has never been the smoothest, kindest or the most sensitive alpha out there. Many would describe him as a lazy brute, and sometimes that was the truth. He often had very little interest in things that didn’t involve sleeping and basketball, which seemed to apply even to his unwillingness to find a mate.

Aomine’s firm belief was that he’d only mate permanently with the omega that was just right for him; indeed, not everyone could put up with him, especially on his bad days, and the teenager was uninclined to put up with an omega that clearly wouldn’t have been able to keep him on his toes.

Then he met you.

Bright, sunshine-incarnate, smiley you.

Even though what first attracted him to you was your sweet and minty smell, what made him stay was how you interacted so naturally with him. Slowly, steadily, he found himself the victim to your addicting smiles and joyous laughter; your ability to joke around with him and your patience with his mood swings; your curiosity and readiness to learn how to play the sport he holds so dearly in his heart.

There was not a single doubt in the blue head’s mind when he gruffly - embarassedly, shyly - asked you for a date. 

* * *

If there was anyone out there for him, that someone was you.

Unlike his green haired teammate, Aomine didn’t believe in fate or horoscopes at all. You were responsible for your own actions and its consequences - but even he had to admit that you showing up in his life was nothing short of a miracle.

How you seemed to complement him so well, and yet be your own person, was beyond his comprehension. Try as he might, he couldn’t even begin to understand how someone so good and kind and bright chose to be with him. If he was completely honest with himself, there was a little voice in his mind that once or twice whispered in his ear about how you could do so much better.

Yet, you were with him, and had clearly stated that you had no intentions of looking at anyone else. 

Which takes us to yet another struggle in his life.

* * *

You can clearly see he’s trying, but at the same time it makes you amused, it also worries you.

Your mate, Aomine, had been going out of his way the whole day to make you as happy as possible, going as far as opening doors for you and greeting you with flowers. Even though this was your first official date as a couple, you had hung out before - multiple times, even - and he had never acted like this before.

“Are you going to look for it in this one, too?” Your voice rang out clearly between you two, and his dark blue eyes searched for yours before taking in the sight of the shop sign. There were multiple sports shoes lined up behind a glass window, and a look inside promised many more designs and colors to choose from.

“Mhmm… yeah. ‘Think so.” You frown slightly and look at his face, trying to understand what he was feeling. His scent had been weird for a while now - not different, just… weird - and you were seriously starting to get worried. Immediately, your alpha senses your gaze and locks eyes with you, expression softening just the slightest bit.

Aomine sighs, running the hand that isn’t holding yours through his short hair and looking at you with an unusually apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry out first date is just us going around looking for basketball shoes. Wish I could’ve taken you somewhere nicer.” He says, voice quite and gruff.

Oh, so this is what this was about?

You huff amusedly and shake your head, squeezing his bigger hand.

“That’s okay. You know I don’t care. As long as I’m spending time with you, it’s fine.” 

At your words, his dark eyes show an emotion you can't quite describe. It’s intense and loving and heartbreaking at the same time, but then he blinks and it’s gone.

“…yeah.”

* * *

The quest for his new basketball shoes had ended smoothly after the stop in the last shop, and as your alpha waited in line to pay, you quietly excused yourself to go to the bathroom.

Drying your hands on your towel, you distractedly leaned against the wall and watched the few people pass by with a small smile on your face. Thinking about how adorable your normally grumpy mate was today, you failed to notice that fewer and fewer people passed by, signaling the nearing of the mall’s closing time.

With that, you also failed to notice that fewer people meant less witness to the trouble two arrogant alphas would give you.

You smelt then before you saw or even heard them.

So used to your alpha’s strong and spicy smell completely surrounding you, the contrast of the unknown - and quite honestly, unpleasant - smell involuntaringly makes your nose twitch and your face to scrunch up.

“Now, what’s such a babe doing here all on your own?” Even though they’re not weak, they’re definitely nowhere near Daiki’s league, and the annoying words make you recoil in disgust.

“None of your business.” They laugh; cruely, loudly and mockingly, and it sends a shiver of fear down your spine. Daiki should be on his way soon, right?

Right?

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a feisty one.” The one on the right licks his lips while his companion smirks, while you think it’s impossible to feel more repulsed than this.

One of them reaches for your arms, grinning to himself when suddenly everything becomes a blur.

Aomine’s powerful and overwhelming scent washes over you instantly, and your body naturally responds to it by becoming less tense. He’s growling; deep, lowly, and with a ferocity that could make anyone piss in their pants, while the hand gripping your waist squeezes you just a bit harder against him. His dark blue eyes, normally neutral and half-lidded, are wide open and practically glowing. At the same time his smell is familiar, it’s not - there’s a completely overwhelming sense to it, as if it alone could push someone down on their knees. It’s heavy and strong and it seems to alert to everyone on a 500 meter radius that an incredibly powerful alpha is mad.

A groan makes you turn your attention to the two males lying helplessly on the ground. On each of their faces, a bruise is already starting to redden around their eye as they gingerly grip their abdomen, one of them spitting out blood.

His growls grow louder, more agressive and rageful. His free hand is in a fist so tight it’s shaking. Your breath catches in your throat when he snarls viciously.

You had never seen him like this.

“Don’t you dare touch them. Don’t you fucking dare-”

You’re scared.

“I will fucking-”

No, scratch that-

“TEAR YOU TO SHREDS-”

You’re terrified.

“Daiki!”

Like magic, time seems to freeze for a few moments. You’re struggling to breathe at a normal pace, and yet your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest at any moment. Your alpha is worse than you, however; he breathes heavily and rapidly, teeth still pulled back in a snarl. He huffs deeply, angrily, and it’s the only sound in the now deserted hallway.

Oh so softly, you reach out a hand to cup one of his cheeks, your scent immediately relaxing and angering him even more at the same time.

“Daiki.” He breathes in deeply, briefly closing his eyes. One of the alphas on the ground whines, and his eyes snap open in fury again.

“Daiki.” As the third time is the charm, the basketball player halts his every movement to slowly turn his head in your direction. His gaze still has that furious glint, but he’s calming down.

“Can we just go already, please?” You don’t need to repeat yourself.

Still in a barely contained rage, Aomine gives one last killing glare to the people on the ground before he swiftly grabs you in his arms, nearly forgetting the brand new basketball shoes laying on the ground, forgotten until now.

You choose to bury your face in the crook of his neck and wrap your arms loosely around his shoulders, breathing in the steadily cooling skin of your mate. Suddenly, he halts, and you lift your head to see you’re standing in the middle of a park, deserted at this time of the night.

Daiki sighs heavily and searches for your eyes, an unspoken apology hanging in the air.

You smile and give him a sweet kiss on the lips, hearing him sigh contendly at the same time you do.


	11. Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU; alpha!Kagami and omega!Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets his mate for the first time and is a dork as usual.

He really doesn’t understand it.

He’s heard people talking about it; countless times, even. He knows, despite his basketball-focused look on life, that the society they live in holds mates in high regards. Finding a mate is something desirable and people in general want to find theirs as soon as they’re presented to society.

He frowns, and dunks aggressively, harsh movements reflecting the inner turmoil his mind is going through.

It’s not that he doesn’t want a mate, he thinks moodily, it’s just that he’s kind of okay without one, at least for the moment.

Thoughtlessly dribbling and shooting the orange ball in his hands, his jaw unconsciously clenches as he involuntarily remembers the whispers and the pitying looks everyone seems to give him. He even caught Kuroko staring at him like that once!

Kagami’s already in his third year of high school, a time when normally more than half the population’s found their mate. The oldest, middle-aged people had taken to calling him not-so-flattering names, thinking he’d be so thick-headed as to not notice it.

He snorts, and almost chokes a second after.

His red eyes widen as his pupils dilate, and immediately he takes a huge gulp of air through his nostrils. Taiga can practically feel the adrenaline starting to pulse steadily through his veins, the excitement and novelty of finding such a delicious scent so suddenly driving him absolutely insane.

He _has to_ find out where it comes from.

His long, tanned legs quickly sprint off towards the direction his nose dictates, mind numbing completely. The previous thoughts running through his head mere moments ago weren’t even worth of even a fraction of his attention; everything’s focused solely on this new smell that makes him giddy and shake from excitement, that makes him want to grin and smile and laugh but also to close his eyes and take deep breaths of it, spoiling himself to his heart’s content-

_there._

Kagami abruptly skids to a stop right before a market street. It’s not rush hour, so the place looks almost deserted were it not for the half a dozen elderly people iddly chatting away near the japanese sweets shop. On the verge of panicking, the red head hurriedly looks around the place, trying to catch just a sniff of that smell again.

His tall, muscular body freezes as a whole when he smells it again. His brain associates the smell with none other than you, who seems to be struggling a bit with all the things you’re carrying in your arms.

The basketball player doesn’t even need to think about his next course of action.

He takes long strides towards you, and you can only watch in baffled amusement as this giant red head who’s blushing all the way to his ears gently - but firmly - takes all of the bags from your possession. He pursues his lips for a brief moment, seemingly getting even redder, and he finally blurts out a “l-let me help, please!”

Blinking slowly, you can only wonder about what this _handsome, strong, amazing alpha who honestly smells like paradise_ would want with you.

“Sure…?” It ends up coming out like a question, and you want to kick yourself in the shins for how inarticulate you sound. You send him a small, confused smile, and he gulps inaudibly as his rough hands clench over the bags.

You’d barely spoken a word and sent him a smile and already his knees felt like jelly. Taiga felt like he was growing impossibly hotter by the second, and you two haven’t even interacted for a full minute yet.

He was in for a long ride.


	12. Hanamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU in which you can feel your soulmate's hearbeat in your own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: character death, lots of angst, a little bit of blood, self harm and cussing.

Ever since humankind’s discovered anatomy and physiology, the heart has been associated with life - both literally and figuratively. It is, indeed, one of the most vital organs, having the important task of sending blood to all the organs appropriately with each and every contraction and relaxation.

It was only obvious - and cruel, even - that the universe would choose to link two people so strongly through the beat of the fist-sized organ.

* * *

The air shifts, and despite the mind-numbing cold from the tense atmosphere, you feel feverish under your clothes.

Half your attention is on ‘your’ heartbeat, which you can feel pulsing steadily on your chest. Makoto’s heart is beating at a slightly sped up pace, though there’s clearly some incentive to get it to return to normal. It gives you some resemblance of comfort against the ugly frown your soulmate has on his face, pale lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

You sigh mentally.

Hanamiya Makoto was many things and had many traits. He had a special way of getting under everyone’s skin without even trying. He was cunning, had an extremely sharp mind and knew exactly what to say to get his opponents riled up. He wasn’t particularly tall or strong, but you knew that his genius mind more than made up for it.

He was also inherently complicated, and you knew you’d never know exactly what’s going on his mind.

“Go.”

There’s something about the way that two-letter word is spoken that makes your stomach twist and knot painfully, and it makes you feel sick and light-headed.

Your eyes take a second too long to go from the black print in the letter to his face. You’re not really sure why.

“Makoto-”

“You wanna go, don’t you?”

You fall silent, and your orbs involuntarily turn back to the paper in your possession.

In your hands is a formal letter from the university of your literal dreams, offering you a place in their classrooms and a scholarship. Written in formal language, the principal and owner commends you for your well-written essay under the guidance of your professor - who, inexplicably, happens to be well-acquainted with the university’s owner.

It’s an opportunity that will probably never present itself to you again. A year-long exchange program in the country of your preference and at the university of your dreams with a full scholarship almost seems like too much of a good deal; it almost makes you feel as if there’s something fishy going on.

It only takes, however, a brief look into your soulmate’s dark orbs for you to hesitate in your choice yet again.

“Makoto.” You say his name again, and perhaps there’s something in your voice - your eyes? Both? - that make his expression soften just the slightest bit. You take a slow step towards him, looking up his dark eyes, and the fact that they’re carefully blank makes your forehead wrinkle in a frown similar to his.

“I don’t have to go.”

“But you want to.”

You bite your lower lip, still trying to see past the raging storm in his eyes.

Yes, you want to go, of course you do!

But Makoto - not only your soulmate, because if he were really only your soulmate, he wouldn’t be half as important as he truly is.

Some people need air to breathe, and plants need the sun to grow, just like writers need the moon and stars to compose their pieces.

It’s like Makoto’s an all in one - your sun, moon and stars and your entire universe; the air you breathe and the ground you walk on, and even the precious stones that shine so beautifully and the water every single living being needs to survive.

He’s your endless source of life - _just like you, his_.

An eternity passes; then, he sighs heavily and grabs your wrist, looking intensely at your own conflicted eyes.

You’re going to miss even this terrible scowl on his face.

* * *

## // 1 month in //

The first few weeks are definitely the hardest, you quickly decide.

You’re up to your ears with chores and paperwork, but your traitorous mind is an expert at finding the most unfortunate times for you to start missing Hanamiya. Be it when you’re studying or at an important meeting with the director, your brain has a special talent to start imagining what Makoto would be doing right now, or what would he do if he found out the director was exactly the happy-go-lucky kind of person he hates.

On your first skype call, just after a surprise test, you find out many new and surprising sides to your soulmate - ones that somehow didn’t exactly fit with Makoto’s personality.

You hadn’t mean to say what you’d said, actually. You meant to say that everything was fine and that you were settling in well. That everyone was friendly and that this one year was going to be over in a flash.

Quite the contrary, actually. The first thing that comes out of your mouth is a broken 'I miss you so much, Makoto’ and as soon as you realize what you said, you want to kick yourself in the shin. Multiple times.

Hanamiya, instead of scoffing and sending a witty remark your way, remains uncharacteristically silent, and has an undescritible look on his eyes.

“I miss you too.”

Well, there’s no way you can stop the onslaught of tears after hearing this.

* * *

## // 2 months in //

Things have started to get a bit easier, you cheerfully think one morning.

You’ve stopped suffocating every time you think of Makoto, and he’s actually been answering your messages quite frequently. You haven’t been talking on skype as much as you would’ve wanted to, but things have actually been going smoothly, as odd and ironic as it may seem.

Yes, things are looking up!

* * *

## // 3 months in //

“Hi, Makoto!”

“Hey, yourself.”

“How are you doing?”

“Same old, same old. Hara met his soulmate, though.”

“Ah, that’s wonderful! What are they like?”

“The fucking same as him. It’s disgusting.”

You give out a hearty laugh, and if your mind isn’t playing games with you, there might be the shadow of a very small smile on his lips, but it’s gone too soon for you to dwell on it.

You, however, calm down long enough to see his eyes take on a faraway look, as if he’s seeing you, but not really looking.

It unsettles you.

“Makoto?”

“Mhm.”

“I love you.”

His dark eyes focus on you again, but the look doesn’t leave his orbs. Instead, it’s like the slizzing rain became a storm.

“I love you too.”

Then, the look is gone and he smirks as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He pokes his tongue out in that signature expression of his, and you immediately feel like laughing again despite the painful knot in your stomach.

“Don’t miss me too much.”

You smile bittersweetly, then, and a broken laugh mixed with a sob escapes you before you even have the chance to push it down.

“That’s impossible, Makoto.”

* * *

## // 4 months in //

You stand frozen in your seat in front of the doctor, who has a carefully mastered blank expression, though there is a slimmer of compassion in his old, wrinkled eyes.

“B-brain cancer?” The old man nods slowly, once, expression never changing. A hidden corner of your mind notices your phone vibrating in the pocket, but there’s no energy left in you to turn it off.

Distinctly, you can feel “your” heartbeat getting faster and unsteady, but your desperate and chaotic mind doesn’t make the conection between an accelerated heartbeat and your phone vibrating in your pocket; it’s too busy making sure that you feel so dizzy and lost you might actually faint any minute. The toast and coffee you had for breakfast are threatening to spill out of your mouth and onto the spotless wooden floor, and your shaking hands are gripping the chair in a vice-like grip, knuckles white and nails digging into the soft fabric.

“More specifically, in your medulla. The tumor’s affected the cardiovascular centre, which regulates the rate at which the heart beats. This is why you’ve been so tired, lately; there’s not enough blood in any of your organs, which tires you out more quickly.” The man’s slim, wrinkly and long fingers grab your magnetic resonance again, and cold blue eyes skim through it once again.

Oh, God.

_Brain cancer?_

You’re-

You’re actually-

_You’re actually going to die?_

“Not yet, no.”

You jerk your head up in surprise, not realizing you had asked that out loud. The doctor’s tone of voice, though seemingly apathetic, softens just a smidgen at your frankly miserable state, and you’re not sure how you feel about that. Your thoughts are going a hundred kilometers per hour in your already messy head, and you feel your mouth dry even through your light-headedness.

“There are some treatments we can try to slow down the process and lessen the symptoms, but a surgery to remove it would be too risky; if you didn’t die, then you’d be left quadriplegic at the very least. In addition, there’s no  guarantee the tumor wouldn’t come back even after we removed it. You would have to adhere to an extremely tiring and expensive treatment, and even then I wouldn’t be able to guarantee your survival.”

You feel something wet running down your face, and a broken sob unknowingly chokes you and constricts your throat.

**You are going to die.**

“I’m very sorry.”

* * *

## // 5 months in //

You’d know hiding your sickness from your soulmate was going to be difficult, but you hadn’t imagined it’d be this nearly impossible.

Hanamiya was already smarter than average, not to mention the universe cruelly enough made it so he was the one feeling your own heartbeat. He already knew there was something wrong - of course he did, how could he not? - but keeping this big of a secret from him was truly exhausting.

Your life had been finally coming together, too. You’d been doing well at your course, not to mention you were even starting to make some friends.

It made it all even more heartbreaking - and yet, you can’t help but be thankful for how busy you life’s gotten.

The medication helps a lot, and you’ve been able to do everything you need to quite smoothly. Your grades are excellent, and the professors have nothing but praise for your works and projects. Going to the hospital so often also takes a huge part of your time, so you’ve decided to record videos for Hanamiya to see whenever he can.

Not to mention he can’t question you like this.

Even though you know it’s not your heartbeat you feel, you can feel the organ beating inside your chest squeeze painfully, and your hand immediately clutches at your chest.

There’s-

There’s no air-

_You can’t breathe-_

_God, your **heart-**_

Just as suddenly as it started, it stops.

Like magic, your phone starts ringing; it’s Makoto yet again, but realization has kicked in too aggressively for you to properly assimilate things.

**You’re going to die, soon.**

That is something inevitable and no one’s given you a slimmer of hope.

**You are going to die. Soon.**

Strangely, funnily enough, what scares you the most isn’t the suffering part, nor is it the dying part.

No, what terrifies you the most is leaving Makoto behind.

Your heart skips two beats, and despite the constant ringing of your phone echoing in your head and the constant chest pains and the feeling of breathlessness, and the tiredness from so little and all the medication weighing in your already limited budget-

The solution comes as clear as day to you.

* * *

## // 6 months in //

“Hi, Makoto! How are you doing? Not missing me too much, I hope! I’ve been pretty well, too! I saw a speech given by this really famous researcher the other day-”

Hanamiya violently slams the computer’s lid down, and a light crack makes him feel satisfied for a total of one second. He doesn’t remember if he’s ever felt this annoyingly helpless and pissed off before, but he doesn’t care either way.

______’s been hiding something huge from him, and the fucking idiot has the balls to honestly believe he wouldn’t notice something’s amiss.

He snorts loudly, and the sound echoes in the too empty apartment.

After his fit of rage is over, a mind-numbing helplessness soaks him just like cold water, and the pale man can’t do anything besides stare at the cracked computer with blank eyes. Disappointment and helplessness are two old friends he definitely didn’t miss at all, but here they are; slowly filling his already mad mind with even more toxic thoughts and self-mocking.

Is he really this unreliable?

In a dark corner of his mind, his demons and ghosts choose to stay silent.

* * *

As it turns out, he fucking broke his computer and now has to wait for two weeks until he can skype them properly.

The dark haired man looks at their distorted face giggling at his predicament, and he curses himself - and his soulmate and the universe and whoever the hell he feels like cursing at the moment. Their cell phones, no matter how modern, are still greatly lacking in camera quality, and as such he can’t even properly see their face.

Makoto feels his - _their_ \- heartbeat falter for a second, and his frown is clearly visible even through such a poor quality skype call.

“Makoto? What’s wrong?”

Everything’s wrong, he answers in his head.

* * *

## // 8 months in //

It happens when he’s doing grocery shopping.

All of a sudden, there’s an acute pain in his chest that makes him fall immediately to his knees. There’s not enough air reaching his lungs, and it feels like there’s someone directly squeezing his - _their_ \- heart in their hands-

-then, as fast as it came, it’s gone.

Hanamiya has no time to even think, no matter how fast he’s capable of doing so; he unconsciously bats away the hands and worried looks passerbies had given him and runs back to the empty apartment, fumbling with his cell phone and barely managing to press the buttons that would speed-dial his partner.

He’s almost reached the apartment and is on the verge of quite literally ripping his hair out before they pick up on the fifth ring. His long legs skid to a stop in the middle of the calm neighborhood, and for a moment, neither of the two speak.

There is a moment of heavy tension in which he closes his dark eyes and focuses his entire mind on his partner _so fucking far away from him_. Their breathing is clearly shallow and rapid, and the calm with which he speaks is the absolute opposite of the violent war raging on within even the deepest corners and twists of his mind.

_“What was that?”_

_“Don’t you dare lie to me.”_

And he knows there is something very, very wrong when he can hear the sincerity in their trembling, small voice.

“ _I don’t know.”_

* * *

## // 9 months in //

The physical pain in his chest and the heart which refuses to beat are nothing.

They are quite literally nothing as the images that flashes in his mind - _their laugh, their smile, the way they pulled at their ear when they were thinking, the way they pouted when he teased them_ \- only add to his quickly maddening state of mind, his demons and ghosts quickly (and almost gladly) making sure to wreck as much of him as they possibly can. They take pleasure in the way the dark haired man grips painfully at his head and chest, drawing more and more blood as the memories of a once carefree and happy time destroy his every logical thought.

Hanamiya laughs and cries and yells and screams at fucking everything until his throat his dry and raw and he distinctly recognizes the taste of blood _\- then he screams more_. The neighbours, no doubt terrified and confused, are frantically banging on his door and calling the police, but even though he kicks and screams so much, he’s unable to listen to a single thing outside from the sound of his soulmate's delighted laugh.

There’s blood on his fingernails and hands, on his head and chest and on the floor and on the walls - whether it’s his own or if it’s his soulmate’s heart crying out from having life ripped from them, he will never know. His bruised and scratched chest constricts painfully from all the beating it’s suffered and yet-

-and yet, the unforgiving truth won’t stop screaming at him, berating him and every single choice he’s ever made.

 **His soulmate is dead** , and the proof that prevents Makoto from entering the denial phase is the heart within his ribcage, still, immobile and cold as a rock.

* * *

The universe is a most ironic one. Not only are you bound to your soulmate by your hearbeats, there is a single 'however’ much more fearsome and cruel than the possibility of not finding your soulmate.

The thing about soulmates, you see, is that there is only one for each person.

_“Take good care of them.”_


	13. Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akashi doesn't spend Valentine's Day as alone as he thought he would.

There was something about simplicity that appealed greatly to him.

For someone who was used to perfection and only the best things the world could offer, Akashi found that simple things often had a strange, but not unpleasant way of surprising him. Whether it was a cup of green tea or a simple daisy growing on the sidewalk, the red head always felt an odd sense of peace whenever he encountered those things and his mind took that as a trigger to start wandering.

Simple things never changed. Simple things were predictable, and he didn’t need to think hard about them. They simply existed, bringing peace and a sense of normalcy wherever they were.

They gave his mind a chance to take a break without letting his guard down.

Even now, as he sat calmly in a rather new tea shop on his own, he found it to be extremely hard to stay focused.

The building structure was of a traditional Japanese tea house, reformed and looking as if it was just built. Dark cherry wood and creamy tatami floors gave the place a very welcoming aura, despite the imposing and detailed structure. It wasn’t big at all, and could easily welcome around 30 customers at once. It was properly lighted and the furnishing was traditional, yet clearly brand new.

It wasn’t a place where most people his age would die to go to, but then again he was far from your typical teenager. His interests lay in playing the violin and shogi, things far from other activities like going to karaoke and the arcade.

However, Seijurou found himself completely at ease right where he was seated, and it was more than enough for him. Aside from him, there were only three other customers in the establishment. Those, to his relief, were elderly people who were simply talking quietly over a cup of tea and some dango.

His headache couldn’t be more grateful.

His red eyes watched carefully as a young person, surely no older than him, approached him with light steps. A small, welcoming smile played on their lips, and their simple dark green kimono and black apron clearly suggested they were a waiter/waitress. As they stood in front of him, they gave a polite bow and straightened back up, the smile never leaving its place.

“Welcome to Shinza’s Tea House, sir. This is our menu; please take your time in choosing your order.” Their voice ran out clear, but quietly. The quiet atmosphere of the shop was not interrupted, and his brain categorized their voice as ‘pleasing to the ears’ even before they finished their sentence.

The teen nodded his head once, and turned his red and yellow eyes to the menu in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them bow once more before returning to the back of the shop, where they settled themselves behind a counter.

The red head’s mind turned its focus on the menu, feeling pleased as he saw a good variety of tea kinds and snacks to go along with it. Quickly deciding on his order, he lifted his mismatched gaze to search for the waiter/waitress. _____, sensing his gaze, smoothly walked up to him with light steps, a smile once again on their lips.

“Have you already decided, sir?” Akashi felt a bit amused that such a young person was calling him sir when they were probably the same age, but shrugged it off; it was only normal to be polite to a customer, after all. He inclined his head, and spoke for the first time since entering the shop.

“I will have the Traditional Set.” Their smile widened at hearing his order.

“Green tea with dango, our specialty. Anything else?” He shook his head once, and watched as they bowed again. “Your order will arrive shortly.”

As they returned to the back once again, he let his thoughts wander back to school and basketball practice, feeling oddly relaxed and at ease.

It was early February, which meant the school year was ending soon. Mayuzumi already retired right after the Winter Cup finals, and the team was short a regular member. Soon, he was going to be a second year, and new first years were going to apply for the basketball club. There were a few people he was thinking of promoting from second string to first string, but they still had quite a way to go.

Akashi was shaken out of his musings when the person serving him entered his field of vision with his order in hands. Their smile was a little wider, but still polite as they softly place his tea and sweet treat on the table.

“I’m sorry for the wait, sir. Please take your time.”

* * *

Seijurou didn’t think much of them after he left the place, aside from a stray thought that left him feeling oddly relaxed.

“They were not scared of looking into my eyes.”

In a sense, it was like they were reassuring him of something. He knew he was intimidating, but he was far from taking pleasure in the fact. He liked the power than came from it, but to say that he was happy when people looked worriedly at him was ridiculous.

He felt like chuckling to himself.

Maybe Reo was right, after all.

Maybe he’d changed a lot after the Winter Cup.

* * *

A week passed by before he found himself seated him the same corner, smelling the same pleasant mixture of different kinds of tea leaves.

It had the same atmosphere as it had a week before, and the high schooler couldn’t help but truly appreciate once more the simple things life had to offer as the same waiter/waitress welcomed him with the same warm smile.

As his red eyes scanned briefly the same menu, Mibuchi’s words to him strangely chose that same moment to replay themselves in his head.

‘Appearing more approachable than before, huh?’

With a soft thud, Akashi closed the menu and returned it to the person waiting for his order, finding amusement in the confused tilt of their head.

“Is there something wrong, sir?”

“It is, actually.” He almost felt bad for the fearful look that showed in their features, but was quick to explain himself. “My name’s Akashi, not sir.”

There was a ghost of a smile on his thin lips, and somehow the easy and bright smile on their face was enough to warm up his heart and made him want to release than smile he was holding back. Huh, he thinks, how odd. “I was wondering what you would recommend me today.”

“Ah, certainly! For today, I’d recommend-“

His order arrives, and while he feels extremely content as he takes a sip of the mix of red fruits and anise, Seijurou decidly thinks that ‘appearing more approachable’, as Reo had put so kindly, was certainly a change that came for the better.

* * *

More suddenly than he ever thought possible, Akashi found himself spending Valentine’s Day at the tea shop.

It wasn’t something he gave much thought, if he were completely honest. Even though he was a healthy teenager, his strict upbringing had prevented him from allowing himself to spend too much time on ‘foolish things’. As it was, despite the heavy bag full of chocolates laying innocently by his feet, Seijurou felt like this was more a merchandising trick of capitalism than a true reason to confess your feelings.

He wasn’t about to spoil anyone’s fun, though.

Getting away from his nosy teammates had been rather easy, if a bit too rushed. They knew he’d gotten chocolate, and there was only so much his patience could take.

Besides, he wasn’t interested in anyone at Rakuzan.

“Here’s your order, sir.” The soft voice makes him turn his intense gaze to the waiter/waitress blushing slightly to him, and in a corner of his mind a voice whispers that their shy smile is also quite endearing. The slightly familiar scent makes him focus curiously on the hot beverage in front of him, glancing silently in question at them.

“This is what I’d recommend for today. It’s Grenadian cocoa tea.”

His brain takes but a second to recognize the implications, and a small smile softens up his expression before Akashi knows it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Akashi-san.”


	14. Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU; alpha!Aomine and omega!Reader. NSFW and not for younglings.

It was safe to say **Aomine** was much more verbal about his feelings during the morning, just after he woke up. His mind is still hazy from sleep, and in the while it takes for his thoughts to align, the dark skinned man sometimes reveals his true wants and emotions to you, his omega-

When he bothers to talk in the morning, that is.

It’s a lazy sunday morning, and although the two of you don’t have anything planned, you’d still like to get up before 11 to get started on some house chores. Not an easy task when Daiki has both muscular arms tightly wrapped around you, preventing you from moving away from him and grumbling under his breath. He’s obviously awake, but unwillingness to get away from the bed’s warmth - and you - make him wrap his legs around yours and tighten his hold on you, burying his head on your shoulder and laying perfectly content like that.

“Daiki, baby, please let me get up.” You sigh, but even you can tell your efforts to get up are half-hearted at best. Your only answer is a low groan, and the tall man makes no move to loosen his hold.

Sighing, you make another attempt at getting out of his tight hug, and this time you put a little more strength. Those clothes aren’t gonna wash themselves, and it’d be a real waste to let this sun go unappreciated. Ah, you also have to go grocery shopping, now that you remember it-

Sloppy, wet kisses on your neck forcibly bring you back to reality, and if you pay close attention, you can hear Daiki mumbling angrily to himself. “What d'you even hafta do anyway” and “stay here” are only a couple of things he says, and unconsciously your body melts under his hot touch.

With slow and unhurried movements, his shirtless body stradles your own half-naked one while his hands swiftly work their magic, discarding your underwear easily and caressing your intimate parts. A breathless moan leaves your parted lips, and his dark eyes pay special attention to the way your hips slowly roll against his hand.

Aside from the way Aomine suddenly lowers his black briefs, there’s no warning and before you know it, he’s unhurriedly filling you up with his thick, throbbing cock. The basketball players lets out a low, deep groan and curses under his breath.

“Stay here, babe.”

His hips start moving, and naturally his dick moves leisurely in and out of you.

“I’m gonna take _such good care of you_.”

Your hips roll against his on their own, and your brain barely registers the unusually gentle way Daiki holds you against him. Everything’s still blurry and while you’re not fully awake just yet, your mind can only focus on the delicious way your alpha makes love to you, and how naturally his tongue finds that one special spot in your neck, nibbling lightly on it before he sucks lazily on it.

“A-ah.”

It seems as if holding onto his strong arms is all you can do to prevent from losing yourself completely, and even that’s not helping a lot. You can feels his nose nuzzling the spot he just left a hickey on, and his thrusts start to get that little faster.

“God, babe, you smell _so fucking good_. I just wanna _devour you_ , shit.”

You moan into his ear as you feel Aomine gradually overwhelming all of your senses, from his musky and strong and delicious scent to the way his sweaty and dark skin feels under your hands, including the breathless curse words he growls in your ear, making you feel as if there was nothing more perfect, more natural than this - and maybe that’s the truth.


	15. Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU; alpha!Kasamatsu and omega!Reader.

Their relationship isn’t nearly as complicated as other people make it to be, Kise muses.

Sure, the world they live in is a pretty complicated one by itself, but there’s nothing much to say about them aside from the fact that both are too damn shy and awkward to make the first move.

“Senpai, you really should ask them out already if not knowing how they are makes you this restless.” **Kasamatsu** is far too busy chewing absent-mindely on his lunch to process his underclassman word’s properly - and even if he weren’t, he’d know deep down that Kise’s only saying the truth.

From the first time he met you, Yukio knew he had to have you in his arms and treasure you, but it’s easier said than done. The normally confident and responsible alpha captain of the basketball team turns into a blushing mess just from meeting your gaze, but you’re not any better. Despite not having been able to hold a proper conversation, the blue eyed teen knew he cared deeply for you - so when you didn’t show up for school that morning his gut churned and quickly let him know something was wrong.

His worry only grew as the hours slowly, slowly tick by, and still no sight of you. None of your friends knew about your whereabouts either, and Ryouta had to drag him to a quiet corner and force him to eat at least a little. Kasamatsu’s worries and ‘what ifs’, however, prevented him from even realizing he was chewing and swallowing as he did all of this on auto mode. Gritting his teeth and almost growling out loud in frustration, all of his thoughts come to a stop when he catches a sniff of your smell in the air.

It’s extremely faint and weak, but it’s a scent the alpha would recognize anywhere on earth. The hint of fear he can detect in the air is more than enough for him to abruptly stand up and leave Kise behind, his objective clear as crystal in his mind.

When Yukio finally turns the corner and decides this is where your smell is the strongest, the sight that meets his eye makes his blood boil and his entire body tense, ready for a fight. His lips immediately pull back in a snarl, and suddenly it becomes quite clear he is not an alpha to be messed with.

At the terrifying sound and the suddenly suffocating air, you turn your head to the left and almost cry in relief. The other third year alpha who had trapped you between his own body and the wall is already taking cautious steps back, arms raised in a clear sign of surrender.

“Hey, take it easy dude. I couldn’t smell a mate on them, so I thought-”

Another growl rips through the air, and this time it makes even the hairs on your neck stand up. There’s real killing intent in the air, and you almost choke. The captain stands as tense as possible, legs slightly bent and sharp teeth showing through his snarl. If the air had been tense before, now it was enough to make your insides curl and suddenly you’re all too aware of the fact that Kasamatsu Yukio is a powerful alpha, and messing too badly with him could mean serious trouble.

Your attacker starts to stink of pure, unadulterated fear - an acid, bitter smell - and shows his neck to Kasamatsu, where one can clearly see his jugular. It’s a sign of submissiveness; he has acknowleged the other as the stronger alpha without a fight, but Yukio doesn’t relax a bit.

Even as he looks horribly terrifying, you can’t help but see a blushing, nervous guy in your mind, and that’s why you don’t hesitate as you run and wrap your arms tightly around his broad chest. Now that you’re so close, you can easily feel how his whole body is trembling and nearlu inaudible growls and snarls rip out of his chest. It only makes you squeeze him tighter.

It’s as if a switch has been turned off, and Kasamatsu’s body tenses one final time then relaxes in your hold. His muscled arms come to wrap firmly around your still trembling form and brings you as close to him as physically possible. His cold nose nuzzles your shoulder and he takes a deep breath, internally elated to be finally embracing you.

The other alpha has long since ran away, no doubt grateful for the opportunity to escape from a fight he was surely going to lose.  You barely notice he’s not there anymore as you reach up and kiss the basketball player’s cheek, and a pleased sigh leaves his mouth.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

The sentence has two meanings, but either way you’re just happy you can finally call him yours. When you tell him so, you can’t help but giggle at the endearing blush covering his face.


	16. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's pure crack. I refuse to be sorry.

****_It is the year X527, and the universe is ruled by space pirates. Huge, nearly impenetrable vessels under the command of the strongest people alive sail the neverending darkness under the light of the stars, taking what they might from the lesser planets and fighting for the ownership of the richer ones._

_Incredible and surreal battles take place nearly every hour, making bystanders and even hostages look on in awe and the blunt display of sheer power. It’s a tough call, and more often than not the interstellar naval fleet and the space pirates are tied in terms of strength._

_In the midst of this surreal setting, there are two vessels considered to be the strongest and most powerful of all - and oh, of course irony would have these two to be sworn enemies. The strongest pirate ship, the Kaijo III, has an impressive number of pirates under the command of their strict captain, **Kasamatsu Yukio,** and his first mate, **Kise Ryouta**. At the other side of the ring, we have the captain of the well aclaimmed naval ship the Shuutoku IV, **Midorima Shintarou** , and his second in command, **Takao Kazunari**._

_Our story takes place in one of Jupiter’s satellites, Calisto, where one of the most breath-taking fights is about to take place._

“Men, today we make history!” Kasamatsu’s voice booms through the ship’s deck, and it inspires a few seconds of whistling and yelling. At the captain’s “silence!”, all is suddenly quiet and every pair of eyes is focused on the blue eyed man.

“We’re going to go where no pirate has dared to go. Our target is the Shuutoku IV, the naval ant that’s brought so many problems to us. But no more!”

“We’re going to teach them a lesson no one will forget!”

As the crowd cheers loudly for a second time, Yukio doesn’t bother hushing them, instead smirking to himself.

* * *

“Brr.” Takao shivers and sneezes shortly after, briefly wondering if he’s caught a cold. Beside him, the marine captain and his childhood friend Midorima spares him a glance.

“You better not me coming down with any sort of illness, Takao. Or else I’ll feed you to the space sharks.”

“How cruel, Shin-chan! It could just be someone talking about me, you know!”

“Unlikely.”

“How rude-!”

A heavy sound echoes loudly in their ears and their bodies are suddenly thrown to the right. The intruder alarm goes off seconds later, and immediately both marines are on alert.

“Takao, send a team to the lock to protect it. We can’t let them get their hands on the maps of our bases or the heavy machinery we have. Lead another two teams to investigate the cause of this, and tell Otsubo to stop the ship and let the rest of the fleet know.”

Kazunari salutes his commanding officer briefly and is gone, and the green haired man is left to sit heavily on his chair, gears turning rapidly and noisily in his head. Darkly, he mutters-

“There is only one ship insane enough to pick up a fight with the Shuutoku IV.”

* * *

When the second in command finally gets to the deck, he is met with pure chaos. Marines and pirates are fighting everywhere in an incredibly dangerous dance of swords and the deceivingly beautiful gunshots. There are already quite a few men down, and he’s not sure if he wants to know if they were on his side or not. Briefly, the sea of people parts only to let two pairs of blue eyes clash, and it’s more than enough for Takao to realize who’s behind all this.

“Kasamatsu!”

“It’s Captain Kasamatsu. Have some respect, you brat.”

He grits his teeth, pulling out his sword and running towards the pirate, only for his weapon to clash against an equally terryifing-looking sword.

“What do you want?!” He sees the captain smirk, and his blood boils.

“Your honour.”

They separate for a second, only for their swords to clash again and again in what looks like an incredibly well-reharsed dance, sparks flying and both fighters gliding across the floor smoothly.

“My honour?! What do you even mean by that?!”

“You’ll understand soon enough.”

“Whatever it is, we won’t let you have it.”

A third voice joins the fight, and Kazunari smirks to himself. They separate again, but this time there is another man standing across Kasamatsu - the naval ship’s very own captain, Shintarou.

“Oh, I believe you will. Kise’s already set out to get it, and I highly doubt you’ve even remembered to keep it safe during the surprise.”

A look of pure horror flashes in Takao’s eyes, but before he can get a word out, Kaijo’s Kise comes out of one of the cabins and raises his arm, prize in hand.

“Captain, I got it!”

Like one, pirates and marines alike pause in their fights to look at the blonde man standing on the metal railings. In his hand, a red blur-

“Sherif Snappy Claws! No!”

“Sherif, no!”

“Give him back!”

Ryouta is quick in getting away from the men dressed in white who have suddenly abandoned their battles to pursue him, and uses his speed to get to his captain’s side.

Midorima, who’s clenching his teeth and fists, points his heavy sword at Yukio, who hasn’t let his guard down for a single moment.

“Bastard.”

“Now, don’t be like that. We’ll take good care of- what’s his name again? Doesn’t matter, we’ll give him a new one.”

Desperatly, Takao tries to reach for the animal, but is quickly stopped by Shintarou.

“No! Sherif Snappy Claws doesn’t have anything to do with this! Give him back! He’s part of the crew!”

Ropes coming from the Kaijo are suddenly thrown at Kasamatsu’s feet, and the pirate quickly gets a hold of them. A last grin and mock salute is sent to the marines, and like a flash both him and Kise are back to their own ship, lobster in their possession.

As Kazunari is left to watch hopelessly as the Kaijo flees, full of laughter and whooping, Shintarou rests his hand on his second in command’s shoulder, whispering a promise.

“…we’re going to get him back. Even if it’s the last thing I do.”


End file.
